Goodbye may seem forever
by Samracheltang88
Summary: Takes place after Brawl in the Family. After being stuck in the sister fight protocol his sisters started just because of a dress and being told to leave so that they would stop fighting, Lincoln kills himself.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye may seem forever

 **Disclaimer: This story is going to be sadder than The Breaking Point. Please get your box of tissues ready as it will be very sad. This takes place after Brawl in the Family where Lincoln's sisters started Sister Fight Protocol. But what if there was an alternate ending. I do not own any Loud House Characters. All belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Enjoy!**

 **(Lincoln's P.O.V)**

Here I was, in my bed crying my eyes out. I was tired of this protocol my sisters started. All this started because of my sisters, Lori and Leni buying the same dress. I can't have access to the Kitchen, the bathroom and my room. I had to eat a couch bagel, use a bucket to throw up in, and use a laundry pile as a blanket. I am getting sick of this.

And on top of that, they told me the only way for them to stop fighting is for me to leave. My heart Hurt when I heard that. I felt like nobody cares about me since this protocol started. Not even Leni and Luna, my former trusted sisters seem to care about me.

I sniffed as I remember the good old days I had fun with my sisters. Days where they would help me in my homework, projects or whenever I am in trouble. But it seemed to be no more since this whole protocol. I felt like a punching bag.

Memories flashed through my head as I smiled a little about the times, I used to have fun with my sisters. They would let me cuddle to them near the fire during the cold nights. But there isn't anymore. I chuckled a bit but my smile turned into a frown _._

Having enough of this, I decided to write a note to my sisters. After one hour of writing, I placed the note on the table. I took my pocketknife from my pencil case and looked at the very sharp blade. I cried as I thought about everyone especially Clyde and Ronnie Anne. I said my last words, "Sorry guys. But this is for your own good. Since you want me to leave, I will grant it for you. _"_

I shed several more tears before I held the knife up and met my demise...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys! Since you all are waiting to see what happens next, I am back with the second part! This is going to be very sad and will have a tragic death scene. Enjoy!

(Normal P.O.V)

That night, the loud sisters and their parents were going to have spaghetti and meatballs for dinner in the dining table. "Luna, could you get Lincoln downstairs? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," asked Rita. Luna replied, "Sure, mom."

Luna walked up to Lincoln's room, knocked on his door and said, "Lincoln, dinner's ready. Please get downstairs right now." There was no response. "Lincoln, are you going down?" asked Luna in concern. Nobody opened the door. "Okay, I'm coming to get you up for dinner," she said. She opened the door and went inside.

Once inside, Luna let out a terrified scream. The scream was heard by her family. Quickly, Lynn Sr., Rita and the Loud Sisters rushed upstairs to where Luna was at. "Luna, honey, what's… Ahhh!" screamed Rita. There was blood dripping onto the floor and most of it stained the bedsheets.

Quickly, Rita covered Lily's eyes and Lynn Sr. covered Lola and Lana's eyes. Trying to calm themselves down, everyone went to take a closer look at what had happened. Much to their devastation, there on the bed was none other than Lincoln Loud. Blood was stained all over his shirt and bedsheet. There was a large stab wound on his stomach and his wrists were badly slashed. In his hand was a blood stained pocket knife. Tears were stained on his face

Lynn Sr. and Rita hugged each other crying, Lori and Leni were sobbing in tears, Luna and Luan were weeping in tears, Lynn was bawling her eyes out, Lola and Lana huddled each other in tears, Lucy was weeping into her hands, Lisa was crying her eyes out and Lily was breaking down into tears. "Why did you do it, Linc?! Why?" wept Lynn.

"Umm, guys?" said Lucy. This gave everyone's attention. She had a note in her hand. "You all should read this," she said. Lori took the note from Lucy and she and the rest of the family began to read it.

It said,

Dear all Loud Sisters,

If you're reading this, I am getting rid of my life because I'm so tired of being stuck in the protocol you all started just because of a dress. You even stopped me from having access the kitchen, bathroom and my bedroom. It was torture when I have to eat a couch bagel, use a bucket to throw up and use a laundry pile as a blanket. And the worst thing is when you told me I have to leave so that you could stop fighting. That was the worst message I had ever heard. It's like if I'm not part of this family anymore. But it's okay. Since you don't want me to stop your fights anymore, your wish is granted.

Lori, I wish you and bobby have a good future together. Leni, I hope you will become a fashion designer one day. Luna, I hope you become a famous rock star like your Idol, Mick Swagger in future. Luan, I hope you become a famous comedian. Lynn, I hope you become an athlete one day. Lucy, I hope you become a great poetist. Lana, I hope you become a zookeeper or mechanic someday. Lola, I hope you become a beauty model. Lisa, I wish you become a scientist one day and Lily, I hope you grow up one day.

I hope you guys are happy that your only brother's gone. Goodbye forever.

Sincerely,

Lincoln Loud.

Everyone burst into heavy tears. "Lincoln, I'm so sorry for not letting you use the kitchen!" Luna cried in tears as she held her brother's hand. "I'm so sorry, Lincoln for not letting you use the bathroom!" sobbed Lana. "This is totes our fault. If we didn't start this whole sister protocol and let him have his food, bathroom and blanket, it wouldn't have happened," Leni wept. "We literally deserve it for what we have done to our brother," Lori said tearfully. "If only we were a better family."

"All of us deserve it," sniffed Rita. "Lynn Sr. and I should have done something to prevent this fight. But instead, all we did was hid in our rooms like cowards."

Soon, everyone bursts into heavy tears for the death of none other than their only son and brother, Lincoln Loud.

A week after Lincoln was buried in the cemetery, Leni and Luna were crying in tears in front of the grave. "Lincoln, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to be a good role model towards you. But I lost your faith in you. I will be a better sister to you. Dead or alive," cried Luna. "Yeah! We have total jerks to you!" wept Leni. Then They placed some flowers next to the grave. They went back home in tears.


End file.
